Not Your Scene
by Dr. Dana Scully Mulder
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW!An idea I got after watching Dreamland II, based on What Fletcher said about handcuffs not being Scully's scene. Strong M SMUT STRONG MSR PLEASE REVIEW!


**I don't own the X-Files.**

**Warning: This gets pretty hot and heavy**

**Ok this is a story I came up with yesterday while watching Dreamland II. Morris as Mulder tells Scully in the car "Can't we just start over again? Maybe try the thing with the handcuffs." and all she does is cock her gun and as he gets out of the car he says "Probably not your scene." Well this story is to show it is her scene. **

**Set in season 7, after "Millennium" and before "All Things." **

Scully was standing next to Mulder outside of his apartment as he fiddled with the keys and the lock while carrying a bag of groceries in his free hand. In her arms rested another bag as she listened attentively to every word that escaped his perfect lips. They had been dating for a while now and sleeping together for a shorter time, but she still wanted to pounce him at every open opportunity, however, here in the hallway was not the given time. They still had to be discrete to those around them.

They finally made their way into the apartment and started to place the newly bought food into the fridge where it would hopefully stay for a while, but not too long. Scully watched as Mulder headed to his room to change, oddly she had never known he had a room, most of the time they were together was either at her apartment or in the basement of the FBI. Their first time was magical, completely nothing, but making love. The other times were

just as great, but as time went on they became more open to 'games'.

"Mulder, I didn't even know you had a room." She said walking in and looking about. She had assumed he had one for one day, about a year ago, he complained about his waterbed springing a leak.

"Yeah, I know I just came home one day to find a bed and my apartment cleaned up." He said honestly from the bathroom as he changed out of his work attire into a pair of sweatpants and a blue shirt.

"Mulder?" Scully asked once sitting on the bed and looking up to the ceiling, there she sat looking at…well…herself.

"Don't ask." He said walking into the room to see her looking to the top of the bed. "I don't know where that came from." She smiled softly looking over to him and nodded her head. She knew he was being honest, but part of her still wondered.

She got up from where she sat and walked into his embrace. He welcomed her with open arms and placed soft kisses on her neck as she hugged him close. They were both starving, but suddenly the hunger was no longer for food. He began to help her out of her suit jacket when she spoke up.

"What about the food?" She asked softly as he pulled the garment from her shoulders and threw it to the floor.

"It will be there later." He said working on unbuttoning the white blouse she wore, kissing her flesh with every inch that became newly exposed. She moaned softly and shrugged her shoulders before capturing his lips in hers and following his lead.

Not much time had passed once both their shirts laid thrown on the floor. He cupped her breasts from the place they rested in her black lace bra and licked the small open valley that was allowed to him. Her fingers lightly trailed circles on his bare chest as he kissed away at her neck and nipped the slightly protruding flesh that was part of her left breast.

As he kissed away at her lips and her nails lightly ran down his chest where they stopped at the waistband of his sweats, he backed her up towards the bed, causing her to fall back as the back of her knees came in contact with the solid object. In a matter of seconds he was on top of her, kissing her lips, cheek and neck feverishly. She welcomed on his passion and matched it easily with her own. Her hands roamed his back and as his lips suckled her neck she was forced to look up.

There her eyes rested on the most erotic thing ever. He was laying on top of her, and though they were both covered in a decent amount of clothing she felt as if they were being watched, almost examined like lab mice to find out how to procreate.

Suddenly a memory she was sure wasn't hers had her thinking. _Maybe I like to read the paper backwards. _She was laying on the bed next to him, but it wasn't really the same bed. She quickly pushed the thought aside for this was the only time she had been in his newly fixed room.

His lips met hers once again and he started to pull her bra strap down when she stopped him with a quick hand. He looked up to her curiously, begging to know if something was wrong, but when she spoke it was as if another person took over.

"I have an idea." She said reaching over the side of the bed where her purse sat. "That is, if you want." She held up her metal handcuffs and loved the surprised look that crossed his lustful features.

Another memory entered her mind. She sat on the edge of the bed with him, in his hand was a bottle of wine, but when she looked into his eyes, this wasn't him. This wasn't the Mulder she knew and loved. He had taken the cuffs and muttered about him being first, then cuffed himself to the bed before he turned to find her pointing a gun at him.

"Scully?" His voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "You first." He said lifting her left hand so it was cuffed. He then wrapped it around a bar to the bed and cuffed her right hand, so that now she lay there, her hands cuffed to the bed and above her head.

Her thoughts still had her wondering, was this really him? Why was he so different in her head?

"Dana? Are you ok?" He asked propping himself up on one hand while his other pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine." She said desperately trying to push away the thoughts of doubt. "It is you, right Mulder?" She asked and got the reaction she knew he would give.

"Of course it's me. I'm very aroused and it's not a flashlight if that's what your trying to say." He looked down and she followed his gaze to see his erection growing beneath his pants. She laughed softly and looked him in the eyes, and when she looked she saw something different, something she didn't see before in her head, and she knew he was unmistakably her Mulder.

She rested comfortably beneath him, resulting in her chest moving upwards as she moved, he took this as a sign and started to trace small circles around her nipple from above the lacy fabric. She moaned loudly as his tongue invaded her belly button while his hands worked their way around her chest. She felt utterly helpless now that her hands were cuffed and she was forced to do nothing but feel the assaults he placed all along her body. She would move into his hand or trying to physically tell him what she wanted, but he wouldn't listen, he wanted this to be all about her.

After sometime of playing around with her, he finally set her breasts free of the restraints some people had the right to call a bra. He lifted it as far as it would go and she ended up having to deal with the fact it was still on, but by her wrists. She soon got over that small uncomfortable obstacle as he now apologized for it by placing his hot, moist mouth of her left nipple. He flicked the small bud with his tongue, causing a few moans to escape from her mouth, before he added his teeth to this action causing her hips to buck upward involuntarily. All the while his left hand played softly with her right nipple.

He continued to play with her breasts before making his way down her thin body, placing soft kisses and nips here and there on his way down, his erection rubbing against her body as well. As he reached the waistband of her skirt, he looked up to her and smiled softly. She threw her head back resulting in her bare and moist chest to fly up as his left hand that rested on her thigh made its up underneath the skirt and underwear. Once there his fingers roamed the hot and wet territory that was now his. He ran a finger along the line that ran from the middle spot of her legs and up until there was no more open flesh.

"Do you like that?" He asked softly, repeating his action.

"Oh, God! Don't stop. Please." She begged and nodded her head.

She bucked her hips, begging for release, but only sighed in frustration when he pull his hand out, however, she found it pleasing when he brought his slightly wet finger to his lips and licked off the fluid. She smiled now as he slowly pulled her skirt down her hips and legs, all the while she watched, unable to move her arms.

She moaned as he worked her black lace panties from their place and down her body as well. She could feel the goose bumps rising from beneath her skin as his hot fiery touch scorched her skin. She looked down to him oddly, and attempted to sit up, but failed, as he grabbed her ankles and held them together.

"Look up." He said following her gaze to the mirror that rested above the bed. Her eyes rested on her own naked body. Her breasts were fully alert, and the space between her legs begged attention. She smiled as she saw him crawl up her body.

He rested on his side beside her and watched himself take a nipple between his forefinger and thumb where he played with it for a while. A bolt of electricity bolted through her body and she squeezed her eyes shut, but when she opened them again she found his mouth on the nipple that once rested in his fingers.

He lifted his head and placed a passionate kiss on her lips before moving back down her body. Once back between her legs he brought both of his hands to open her soft lips and allowed his tongue to enter her. The heat and moisture mixed with his tongue sent pleasure through both of them. She laid there moaning and bucking her hips into his face as he lapped away at her, his fingers soon added to the motions and when he found what he was looking for he went in for the kill. By now she was lifting her hips to match the motions of his tongue and her chest was being thrust into the air. Still he lowered his mouth and wrapped his teeth around the protruding bud that rested in between her legs. As he lightly bit down and sucked on the small hard ball, he watched her close her eyes, begging on the blissful climax, but it was cut short as his lips fell from her and his gaze was bearing into hers. She looked down, her eyes begging him to continue.

"Please, don't stop." She said, her hips bucked upwards once again.

"Open your eyes and look up." He said licking her softly. "I want you to see yourself as you come."

Doing as he asked she looked up to the mirror and was immediately aroused on another level, never before had she felt like this, so close, yet so far. The image of him in between her legs, the back of his head the only visible thing as one hand played with her breast would forever be burned into her mind. For years to come this moment would haunt her, and that was not necessarily a bad thing, as a matter of fact she would rather live with this as her only mental image.

She watched as she came in his mouth, her eyes open, her chest in the air and her legs squeezing him in place as she silently mouthed his name, it slowly escaped in a whisper. As the convulsions racked her body and her orgasm finished she was faced with him smiling and crawling back up his body.

As his lips touched hers and his mouth opened so his tongue was rubbing against hers she tasted herself and had never known she tasted so good. As they kissed she noticed his hand roamed about the nightstand for the key and as he released her hands she flipped them over so that he was now below her and she was on top. In a matter of a few seconds she had her bra on the floor and his hands cuffed just as hers had been moments before.

"Now it's your turn." She said seductively making her way down his body, adding her breasts into it more than required just to tease him. She let her tongue run across his nipples and smiled at his sharp intake of air. She than trailed her tongue down his body so that now she was placing butterfly kisses just above the waistband to his sweats.

She looked to his face and smiled when he looked down to her, his hands were above his head and she loved the way he looked. She placed a small delicate hand over the hardened area above his pants and clutched it, holding it firmly in her grip.

"Dana, please." He begged.

Having realized she wanted to taste him, she pulled his pants down softly and was shocked to find he wasn't wearing any boxers. Instead of clothing she found his hard length at full attention to her, begging to be touched.

"Hoping to get lucky, Agent Mulder?" She joked and laughed when he gave her a small smile.

She took his hard member in his hands and began a small up and down motion, every so often allowing her fingers to graze the tip where a little drop of moisture would appear. When she looked to his face and heard grunts escaping his throat, she slowly placed her mouth over him and hollowed out her cheeks. She than began running her mouth up and down him, following the same path her hands had taken. The taste of him was far greater than any other man before and she welcomed the moment when he would come in her mouth, but today, however, was not the day.

Mulder grunted as he felt her teeth being added to the assault she bestowed upon him and tried to fight back the urge to buck his hips, but failed miserably as his gaze fell to the mirror. The image was more erotic than half the things he had seen on his VCR. There she sat, in between his legs and her head was moving up and down, in a slow and steady rhythm. He had to look away, for fear he would come right there, and he didn't want to come in her mouth, not unless she insisted, it seemed a bit to barbaric to him, but only when it involved her.

"Please, I'm going to come." He begged through moans and sharp breaths.

She nodded her head and crawled back up his body, running her flesh against his in the process. Once where she wanted to be, she opened up her legs and grabbed his member once again, only this time she placed it into her hot and pulsing sex. They both groaned in unison at the connection they once again shared.

"Are you going to let me go?" He asked motioning to the handcuffs and received a shake of the head. "Obviously not." She smiled softly.

Soon her hips began to rotate as she let her body enjoy the feel of him deep inside of her. With every motion she could feel him hitting a new spot deep inside her, the please coursed through the both of them and forced moans and escape from their throats. As she soon took to bouncing on him his hips met her thrust for thrust and he watched with happy eyes as her breasts played a show for him in front of his eyes and from the mirror above. As her legs tired out she fell on top of his chest and rested her hands over his nipples. Their lips met and her hips stopped as their tongues dueled.

"I can't finish alone." She said seductively. Her legs were sore and she wanted him to bring her home.

"Find the key." He whispered kissing her back. She searched over to the nightstand and let his hands free of the metal. In an instant he was free and laying on top of her, he allowed his mouth to bit her nipple before looking to her. She smiled and kissed him passionately as he opened her legs even more, pushing himself deeper into her core. Her walls closed around him, welcoming him in to the soft and velvety wet confines that was her deep sex. He moaned as the feel of her encased him and squeezed him so that he felt he was finally home after years of searching.

Her gaze was quickly on the mirror to fall upon the image of her legs spread wide open, him in between them and pumping furiously. As she watched him she found that her hand was involuntarily making its way over to her right breast where she began massaging it and flicking at her nipple. Watching herself causing this new pleasure aroused her more than before and felt as if she would die of anticipation of awaiting her orgasm.

Mulder looked up from where his head rested on her hips to find her massaging her own breast. His erection twitched slightly inside of her and the new sight of her trying to please herself, where he stupidly forgot to pay attention to her.

Every thrust increased with speed and hit her spot just right. Her hands moved to his head and played with his hair as he sucked on her nipple and massaged her other breast with his free hand, as the desire built so did the orgasm. She could feel it creeping up on her again and she soon met him thrust for thrust.

She knew he felt it too for this was when his finger dove into her wet crevice and began to play with the bud again. Their breathing became shallow as they gasped for air and his hand flew from between her legs to hold her face as he kissed her with such passion. As the end came she could feel his seed empty into her followed by the sexual feel of skin on skin. Their voices screamed the others name as they came down off the mountain of pleasure and slowly drifted back to reality.

Once they had returned to earth, Mulder flipped them so that now Scully rested above him, her breasts pressed against his chest as he searched around for a blanket to cover them with. She rested her head on his chest and listened as his heartbeat sought it's normal pace.

He lifted her head and kissed her lips gently before she sat up on him and fell to his side. He soon rested on his side and found to playing with her nipple again while they both looked into the mirror.

"Are you hungry?" She asked taking his finger and placing it into her mouth, where she than started to pump it in and out.

"Not right now." He said smiling at her.

"Good, because all I want to do is get some sleep." She said now running his finger down her neck, past the valley of her breasts and down to where her hips were.

"Really? You'd never know it." He said lowering his own finger to dip into her. She moaned and slightly jumped up at the contact to her still sensitive bud. His finger quickly exited her body her face seemed to have fallen at the instant lost of contact and he smiled.

"I want you to do me a favor, is that ok?" He asked softly and smiled when she nodded. "I want you to touch yourself."

"What?" She asked looking at him as if he had asked her to kill him.

"Just touch." He said taking her hand and placing it above her womanhood.

"You want me to masturbate in front of you?" She asked.

"Yes, I want to see what you like by watching how you handle yourself." He said honestly. He had always assumed he knew what she wanted before, but hadn't asked until now. Plus he longed to see her come in her own hand.

"No way." She said seriously, but knew deep down she was interested in how he would take in the sight of her. She had done it plenty of times before, and all the time thinking only of him.

"I'm not asking much, watch I'll do it, if it will make you feel better." He said and then lowered his hands to take his own hardening length in his grip, he began to stroke softly, remembering the image and feel of her mouth on him before. Soon the strokes quickened and he was pumping away as she laid there and watched, in the mirror he found that she was growing aroused by this and was watching closely. Before he came in his hand, her mouth took a hold of him and entered him into her mouth, she began pumping her mouth around him.

"Dana, please." He begged, he didn't want to come in her mouth, he didn't want her to feel as if he was self centered in this part of their relationship.

"Please, Fox. I want to taste you, I want you to come." She begged looking him in the eyes as she pulled her mouth away from him. Her fingers soon massaged the sack beneath his member before placing her mouth back around him and continuing her actions. She smiled when, for the first time in their relationship, she could feel the hot fluid enter her mouth and travel down her throat, she drank all of him and was glad she finally got to do so.

He fell to her side and watched as her hand slowly took to massaging her breast again and playing with her nipple, hardening the flesh to a stiff peak. They both watched from the mirror above as her hand disappeared in the area between her legs and started a small pace in and out of her flesh. He watched with hungry eyes as she pleased herself. When she found her bud and brought her orgasm on she reached for his hand and placed it on her breast. Once it was there he kneaded the flesh until she came. Once her hand exited covered in fluids, he kissed her lips before taking a small lick of her hand.

"Thank you." He said kissing her.

"You're welcome." She said shyly. "I'd do anything for you." She said honestly.

There was a silence before he finally spoke.

"I love you." He said matter-of-factly and kissed her again.

"I love you, too." She said kissing him back before wrapping her arm around his midsection and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, not wanting to let her go. They fell asleep like that and didn't wake at least for another three hours to eat.

**Please review and let me know how it was. Too much?**


End file.
